Too bad
by twistedcandycane
Summary: Too bad Chad didn't know how much Sonny liked him. Too bad he broke Sonny's heart for HER. Too bad she moved on. Too bad Chad only clued in after it was too late.
1. Chapter 1

Too Bad.

**Too bad** he was _hers__._

**Too bad** she was _his._

**Too bad** nobody _knew._

**Too bad** no one could _comfort _her.

**Too bad** his eyes were_ lovely._

**Too bad** she loved his _voice._

**Too bad** he was _oblivious._

**Too bad** she thought he _liked her back._

**Too bad** she was her _friend._

**Too bad. Too bad. Too bad**.

**Too bad nobody could see that she liked him, a lot. It is a shame that he didn't like her back. **_**Their**_** relationship didn't last too long. 3 days, to be exact. And Sonny forced herself not to like the **_**jerk **_**again. She fell. But, not to hard, and not to fast. **

**Don't worry.**

**She's a big girl now. **

**She can take care of herself. **

This is a story I am writing. Only if I get positive feedback though. Can I ask for at least, oh, I don't know, 4 or more reviews?

I'm new, so I am not expecting that much!!

And while you're waiting, check out my new story, Stood-up.

Thank you!!

~*~*~*Twistedcandycane*~*~*~


	2. Breaking news Breaking my heart

Too bad chapter 1.

_**Disclaimer: Too bad I don't own Sonny with a chance or its characters.**_

Sorry it has taken me so long to update! I fell asleep! 

First off, I would like to say a super duper special shout out to ChannyFan4ever. She [you are a she, right? Lol, sorry, I don't know…] has reviewed on all three of my stories, and I expect to hear more from her through future chapters of this story. ThAnKyOu!!

Second, I would like to dedicate Chapter 1 of Too bad to…..(DRUM ROLE PLEASE!!)

**ChannyFan4ever!! **

**2lazy2login, who is an anonymous reviewer, who I assumes has an account based off of the signature.**

**CobraCamTV**

**SterlingIsMine4eva **

**Livingthedream17.**

**You guys are all awesome!!**

Thirdly, your reviews make my day!!

Breaking news. Breaking my heart.

**Chadistheg8estactorever!**- **Chad**.

**SonflowerSonshine – Sonny.**

**I'mstillp3tty!-Tawni.**

**CheeseJeans- Grady.**

**HollowaySucks- Zora.**

**NahEeCoh!- Nico.**

**Chadistheg8estactorever!- So, are you excited for Condors studios dance happening in a week?**

**SonflowerSonshine- Most definitely!! I already picked out a nice sun-dress to wear!!**

**Chadistheg8estactorever!- you're wearing a sun-dress?**

**SonflowerSonshine- yah, why shouldn't I?**

**CheeseJeans- Haha! You're name is Sonny, you're user name is SONflowerSONshine and you're wearing a SONdress to the condor studio's summer dance!!**

**SonflowerSonshine- Lol! I love that!! Awesome Grady!!**

HollowaySucks and NahEeCoh! just logged on. 

**HollowaySucks- Hey guys. Ew, I see you're talking about the Summer dance. Yuck.**

**NahEeCoh!- Holloway ruin romance for you again Z?**

**HollowaySucks- Nope. I just don't like dances.**

**NahEeCoh!- Why don't you be a security guard again?**

**HollowaySucks- Yesss!! I love to wear black!! And an excuse to use my cold-cut-catapult!!!! **

**Chadistheg8estactorever!- I asked Tawni out.**

**HollowaySucks- Date or dance?**

**Chadistheg8estactorever!- both. **

**SonflowerSonshine- um, what did she say?**

ImStillp3tty! Has just logged on.

**Imstillpr3tty!- She said yes!!!! :D**

**Chadistheg8estactorever!- Yahoo!! So, you'll be my gf?**

**Imstillp3tty!- Yes! I have liked you for a long time now!**

Chadistheg8estactorever has changed his username to Chad+Tawni=Chawni!!

Imstillpr3tty has changed her username to Tawni+Chad=Tad!!

**SonflowerSonshine- Oh, I have to go guys, I'm tired plus my mom wants me to help her with something.**

**Chad+Tawni=Chawni- OK. Bye.**

**Tawni+Chad=Tad- See you tomorrow Sonny!!**

**HollowaySucks- Bye Sonny.**

**NahEeCoh!- Bye Sonny.**

~*~*~* 5 minutes later *~*~*~

I sat still staring at the computer screen. What? I kept asking myself. I, I thought he liked me. I seriously thought he liked me. What now? We have two weeks left of production, and I have to face them everyday. I wonder how long their relationship will last. I give them two weeks, at the most. She is just another one of his girlfriends. But still. For some reason I feel like I have a crack on my heart. It's a big one.

"I don't need a guy to complete me, I don't need a guy to complete me." I kept telling myself. That is always how I push threw a broken or cracked heart. Took me awhile to figure that out, but I did.

~*~*~* The next day *~*~*~

"Hahaha!" chuckled Tawni. She was sitting on the couch in the prop room with Chad's arm around her shoulders. He was smiling his "Chad Dylan Cooper" smile. Complete with cockiness and charm.

"And than, the next thing I knew, there was Elephant poop in my new, half million dollar car!!" He laughed uncontrollably along with Tawni and Grady. Zora was cackling, obviously thinking of a new scheme, and Nico looked like he really didn't care.

"Sonny, what's wrong, that was an awesome joke!" Grady said.

"Nothing, I'm just tired." I slightly lied. They would just make fun of me if they truly new what I was thinking.

"You guys should kiss!" Grady said ecstatically. As he said that my heart sunk in to my stomach.

Tawni looked at Chad with hope in her eyes and spelled across her face.

"Nahh." Chad said. I breathed a silent breath of relief. Tawni looked disappointed, but quickly shook it off.

I was sitting in my dressing room reading the new issue of _Tween Weekly._ Grose. It had 3 pages covered with "Chawni" all over it.

_The newest, hottest couple in "young" Hollywood is Chawni! Yes. It has been rumored lately that the two young stars have been hitting it off around Condor Studios. The pair have been spotted holding hands and cuddling._

"_They are perfect for each other" an insider commented about the stars. "I'd hate to say it, but they are perfect for each other in frowned upon ways. They both think highly of themselves, and they both love the mirror and physical characteristics, they both have blonde hair and blue eyes._

_This couple has just appeared out of the blue. But, honestly, I was wondering how long it would take them to get together! _

_Now, we all thought it would be "Channy" not "Chawni". I wonder how Sonny Monroe [So Random] is taking this. _

"_They're relationship won't last long. Chad is a serial dater, and Tawni strikes me as the kind of girl that dates any guy that will ask her out as long as he is cute enough." An anonymous reviewer on the Tween Weekly website commented. _

_We also wonder how Portlyn [McKenzie Falls] is taking this. She, unlike Miss. Monroe, commented on this turn of events the love life of C.D.C. "_

"_Their relationship will not last long. And when he gets a broken heart, he ain't coming back to me" Portlyn stated, implyng that there was a romantic relationship between the two at some point in time._

That was all I could take before I turned to another article about clean pores.

"Hey Sonny." Tawni chirped.

"Oh, hey Tawn. What's new?" I said.

"Nothing, I have the best boyfriend ever! He is taking me to _Classy's_!" She bragged.

"Oooo _Classy's_, that is a very nice, expensive restaurant." I pretended to go along with this.

"Yup, he said he has never loved a girl as much as me." She said dreamily.

"Tawn, you two have been dating for …" my voice trailed off as I looked at my watch and quickly did the math in my head.

"… 13 hours." Wow. Chad is slowly approaching his longest relationship in awhile.

"Sonny, he loves me and I love him. It doesn't matter how long we have been dating."

"But aren't you afraid he will break your heart?"

"Oh, that's not going to happen." a male voice piped in. It was Chad. Speak of the devil and he is sure to appear."

"Chaddy!!"

"Tawn Tawn!" They kissed each other sweetly. I couldn't help but wish I was the one being kissed, by Chad, not Tawni.

"Hey babe." He said.

"Hey sexy." She said flirtatiously.

"Tonight, after _Classy's_ do you want to come back to my place?" he said. I could see where this was going so I silently left the room. No body noticed.

Tada! Chapter 1 of my first ever chapter story!!! YAYAY! Ok, for the next chapter can I ask for 4 reviews please? I want to know what you guys think of this!! Sorry if sometimes I don't update soon, but since Christmas vacation is coming I am hoping to finish this story by the end of Christmas break, but I'm not holding my breath. 

~*~*~*Twistedcandycane*~*~*~


	3. Sleeping,Armadilos and Fighting

Too bad Chapter 2.

**Hey guys! Thank you for the reviews!! I was surprised to wake up this morning to see 5 reviews for chapter 2!! Thank you guys SO much!!**

**For the record, I have an idea of how this story will end, but I'm not 100% sure yet…. You know when you're writing, your own story can twist in even ways you didn't even plan!! And please don't hate the story because of "Chawni"! I am NOT a ***** shudders * "Chawni" fan! I just wanted to do something different, something showing a slightly different side to Sonny. **

**And btw, the anonymous reviewer, **_**girl you don't know**_**, that was one of the funniest things I have ever read!! I loved it!**

**Disclaimer- **it's **Too bad** I don't own Sonny with a chance or the characters mentioned in the story.

E: Haha! * Slaps Knee * See what I did, huh huh? * Elbows friend *

J: You're lame.

E: * Sighs * I know. 

Sleep.

~*~*~* In the Prop House *~*~*~

"Sonny. Sonny. Sonny" Someone kept saying as I was being pushed.

"What do you want?" I whined, obviously annoyed.

"Its time for rehearsal." The voice said.

"Give me 5 more minutes" I practically begged.

"Sonny, rehearsal starts in 10. Wake up!"

"No."

"Ok, fine, you leave me no Choice." The voice, who I recognized was Zora said. Uh-oh. This can't be good.

"Hahahahahahahahahahah!! Stop….Tick…ling…. m…e!!" I gasped between breaths. "Fine, I'm up!"

I sat up on the couch trying to catch my breath. Boy, did it feel good to truly laugh. I haven't laughed since "Chawni" began their relationship, which was one day ago.

"I feel bad for you." Zora said, out of the blue.

"Why?" I asked. I had a feeling of where this was going.

"Because of Chad and Tawni. To be honest, I thought it would have been you and Chad to get together, and I would have liked that more, too."

"What? What do you mean 'me and chad'" I said acting stupid.

"Your voice got high, Sonny."

"Ok, fine. To be honest, I thought it would have been Chad and I too."

"Yah. Everyone did. But, if Chad has to date Tawni instead of you, he is obviously not worth it."

" Yah, I guess. Zora, I haven't really looked at it that way. You give great advice, Z." I said.

"Thank you. And Sonny?"

"Yes?"

"If you ever need to get away from the two 'Love birds'" she said making a face. "You can always join be in my vents. It gets lonely up their sometimes."

"What about your snake?

"He is at the vet. Don't ask why." She said smiling.

"Thank you Zora, I really appreciate it." I said as I leaned in to hug her.

~*~*~* After rehearsal *~*~*~

"Cut!! That was a great rehearsal, guys!!" Marshall said.

"Yogurt machine?" Nico asked Grady.

"Yogurt machine." Who knows what trouble those two are going to get in with Murphy.

"Sonny! Want to go shopping with me for a dress to wear on my date with Chad?"

"Umm….."

"Did I say shopping? I meant carrying my bags and telling me hoe pretty I am! Even though I already know it!!"

"Um, no thanks. I think I am going to go and have a nap."

"Nap? That's all you have been doing lately is 'napping'.

"Um, I am really tired." I lied. My mom is the only one who knows I nap when something is wrong, because when you nap, you can't feel any pain at all.

~*~*~* In Sonny and Tawni's shared dressing room *~*~*~

"Sonny, Sonny, Sonny!" Zora said. "Not again." I thought.

"Why do you people keep waking me up from my peaceful naps??" I asked, slightly annoyed. I like my naps.

"Because, Sonny, its 6:00pm. It is time to go home."

"Just 5 more minutes!!" Even I know that Zora won't give me 5 minutes.

"Don't make me tickle you!!" She threatened.

"Fine! I'm up!"

"Good! Now, are you busy tonight?"

"Depends on what you have in mind…"

"Armadillos on ice?" She asked, hopeful.

"I did enjoy Giraffes on ice….hmmm, ok! As long as we don't have to watch them getting dissected!"

"Don't worry. I like seeing dead stuff, not the insides." She said.

"Phew. That's good. What time does the tour start?"

"7:30!" She answered. off

"Ok, do you want to come to my place until 7:00 and then we will go to the Morgue and I will drop you off at your house after it ends?

"Ok! Yay! I am so excited!"

~*~*~* Driving from the Morgue to Zora's *~*~*~

"Zora! That was so much fun!!" I said.

"I thought you would need a pick-me-up." She said

"I did." I said sadly. Ouch, I almost got "Chawni" off my mind.

"Aw, I'm sorry Sonny, I didn't mean to remind you of them.!" She said apologetically.

"It's alright Z, I'm glad you reminded me instead of another issue of _Tween Weekly, _or them walking into work tomorrow holding hands and flirting with each other."

"Than I am glad to be of service to you." She chuckled.

"Well, here is your house. Thanks for inviting me Zora. I had a really good time." I said as we pulled into her drive way.

"Thanks for driving me Sonny."

"Anytime." I said as I hugged her goodnight and made sure she got in alright.

~*~*~* Sleeping *~*~*~

I was sitting at a table in my old school gym back in Wisconsin. The table was round and blue, which matched the gym's floor. I don't know how the table got in the gym, but it was there. I was sitting there writing in my song writing book when someone came up and kissed my head and put their arms around me, in a motion as if he was hugging me backwards. He said nothing. I had a feeling I knew who "he" was. I could tell by the way he was walking and his blonde hair.

"Sonny!!" I herd. But it wasn't coming from him. I looked around.

"Sonny!!" The voice called again.

"Sonny! Wake up! You're going to be late for work!" Mom? How'd she get in my dream?

"You won't get your pancakes!"

"I'm up!" I said as I shot out of my bed and got ready for work. I straightened my hair, put on a pair of jeans and a red top. I applied my make up and I was downstairs ready to eat my pancakes. Yum

"Hey Sonny, want a ride to work?"

"Sure mom. What time is it?"

"7:30."

"Ok."

"So, how was Armadillos on ice?

"It was pretty good. I needed a pick-me-up."

"I'm glad that you and Zora had a good time. And don't worry, Chad isn't worth your time."

"Everyone seems to say that." I said looking down into my breakfast, my smiling disappearing.

"Sonny, you'll bounce back."

"I guess you're right mom, thank you."

"Anytime. Hun, your prince will come, and he will be the most wonderful man you have ever met."

"I like the sound of that."

"I do too, honey."

~*~*~* In the Prop house *~*~*~

"And than, he bought me Lobster! And after desert, he paid the bill, and then we took a walk to his place, and we watched a movie and fell asleep in each others arms." Tawni said dreamily.

"…And we care, why?" Grady asked.

"Because, I am happy, and when I am happy, the world is happy!!"

"Not really." Said Zora. Tawni glared at Zora for that one.

"Hey, you be nice to my girlfriend!" Piped in Chad.

"Chaddy!"

"Tawn Tawn!"

"Oh jeeze, I think I'm going to barf." Grady said.

"Same here." I said. I'm going to the cafeteria for some Fro-Yo, any want to come?

"I do!" Zora, Nico, and Grady all said in unison.

"Kay, lets go."

~*~*~* In the cafeteria *~*~*~

"This sketch is going to be SO funny!" I laughed cheerfully.

"Ok, so we have the characters set, right? Zora asked.

"Yes, I am going to be Judge 1, Zora is going to be Judge 2, Nico is going to be the awful contestant and Sonny will be the weird but good contestant." Grady stated.

"What I am I going to be?" Asked Tawni. She walked into the cafeteria with Chad's arm around her waist. Ick.

There was an awkward silence.

"Umm….." Grady and Nico said. I just said silent.

"You're not in this sketch, actually, you are hardly in this weeks show at all. You're only in 2 sketches."

"Actually, 1 sketch and a movie spoof." Grady said. Tawni and Chad just glared at us.

"You can't do this!! I am Chad Dylan Cooper, and I demand that you Put Tawni into this weeks show." He bursted.

I stood up. "Chad, you can't just demand that we put your girlfriend in the show. You are on Mac Falls, and she is on So Random. You have no jurisdiction over here. Even dating Tawni doesn't give you jurisdiction over here. Your girlfriend hasn't done anything for the show in the past 2 days. And because of that, she can sit this show out."

They looked at me surprised. My castmates looked at me pleased.

"And how does Marshall feel about this?" Tawni asked.

"It was his suggestion. It will be hard working with only 5 people this week."

"Are you guys stupid or something?" Chad asked. "There's only 5 of you to begin with. If you don't have Tawni, you have 4 people."

"Oh you didn't hear?" I asked. "Zac Efron is guest starring this week. We are doing a sketch where he is marrying me. Tawni would have done the sketch with him, but she is way too busy with Chad- Dylan-Pooper, so we just decided that I would do it." I said. I was slightly proud of myself.

"Zac Efron??!! No way!! I LOVE HIM! I Loved him in HSM ONE TWO AND THREE!" Tawni said. Chad just looked at her. Glared is the right word.

"I mean, Zac who? I don't have to do a sketch with Zac-whats-his-face."

"Great, than you won't mind that I get to kiss him. 3 times I might add."

"Hmmpff." She huffed as she walked out. Chad glared at us and followed her out.

Thank you guys for your reviews! I enjoy reading them! Sorry, I don't know how good this chapter is but owell. 

Hmm...I wonder what will happen next...6 reviews and you will find out!

~*~*~*Twistedcandycane*~*~*~


	4. Celebrity crushes and Zaccy

Too bad chapter 3

Zac Efron Baby!!

Hey guys, I love reading your reviews! They make me smile and inspire me to carry on!! And now, I'm beginning to sound like a corny chick flick (speaking of which, I love chick flicks!!) 

**I still don't own anything mentioned in this story, as much as I want. But I do own the sketch.**

TPV

~*~*~* Chad's dressing room *~*~*~

I can't believe that my so called friends did that to me. I can't believe it. They know how much I love Zac Efron. And they decide to kick me off the show the week he is here! I hate this!! UGHH!

"Hey babe, its alright, Zac Efron isn't worth it." Chad attempted to calm me down.

"Chad, have you ever had a celebrity crush? Zac Efron is _my _celebrity crush."

"Tawn Tawn, I'm _everyone's _celebrity crush. I don't need one. Plus, celebrity crush's are only for girls." He said, letting his usual jerk self show threw.

"Well, you're my BF not my celebrity crush. What we have is so much more real than that." I said as I put my arms around his neck.

"Yup, and that's why we are dropping the subject ."

"Yes it is."

"Now, can you help me practice for a scene in Mac Falls?"

"Depends."

"It's the kissing scene between me and Portlyn…" he trailed off.

I giggled. "Sure."

ZPV

~*~*~* In the vents *~*~*~

"Sure" Tawni giggled. And than they kissed. Grose. And he used that lame line too. If only Tawni knew how many girls that Chad has used that line on. It always worked. That's just nasty.

The kiss lasted along time. A very long time.

"I have rehearsal Tawni, you should get going." He said.

"Aww. Are you sure I can't stay?" "Tawn Tawn" asked.

"It's a closed rehearsal."

"Aww, ok." She unclasped her arms from around his neck and reluctantly left."

Chad was just wondering around in his room for 5 minutes until he got a phone call.

"CDC what it do?" He said. "No, I'm thinking about ending it tomorrow." "Yah sure, when I'm done, you can date her. No prob." "Hey, Man, I have to go to rehearsal. Bye."

Wow, Chad is a jerk. He is thinking about ending it with Tawni tomorrow.

"Jerkface." I muttered under my breath. I must have muttered it louder than I thought because he looked in the direction of his vents. I got out of there as quickly as I could. My number 1 rule is to never get caught spying.

SPV

~*~*~* During rehearsal *~*~*~

"Tim! You will never work in this town again!!" Grady yelled at Nico's character, the bad contestant.

Nico, aka, "Tim" roled his eyes, as if their opinion doesn't matter.

"Sweetie, would you consider taking up, vocal lessons?" Zora said in a nice tone.

"Of course not!! I am the greatest singer of this generation!" "Tim" yelled.

Grady rolled his eyes. "Yah, and I am a vegetarian." He said as he bit into some steak.

Tim smirked, "But-" he said as he got cut off.

"NEXT!!!" Grady almost screeched.

We were practicing our sketch. We modified it. Zac Efron was going to be the Good, down to earth, contestant, I was going to be the good, stuck up, contestant, and Nico was going to be the stuck up, bad contestant. Grady was the mean judge, and Zora was the nice judge.

"Hi, I'm-"

"You're Zac Efron!!" Zora screeched excitedly. I love you!!

"You're…" Grady continued.

"Zac Efron. I am a huge fan of this show, _Sing it off Hollywood_ " He smiled as he said it.

Zora pretended to collect herself. She cleared her throat.

"And what will you be singing for us, today, Mr. Efron.?" She asked.

" Bet on it, from HSM 2." He said.

There was a silence.

"Well, what are you waiting for? If you're as good as you appear to be in your movies, show us." Grady snapped.

"Oh, yes, sorry."

He started to sing. He made singing look easy. Nico, or "Tim" I should say, rolled his eyes and muttered "Show off" under his breath.

The music stopped. It was judging time.

"That was amazing! That was awesome!" Screeched Zora.

Grady pretended to look dumbfounded, shocked that Zac is actually as good in real life as he is in the movies.

"Meh, he's alright." He said. "Who am I kidding? That was awesome!! I loved it!"

"Next!" Yelled Zora.

I strutted onto the stage.

"Hi, I'm Sammy, and I am going to be like, your winner for the day!" I said acting stuck up.

"First you need to sing." Grady pointed out.

"Why should I? We already know I am going to like totally win."

"Sweetheart, how about you show us how amazing you are, the spotlight and the microphone are yours."

"Ooo I get to be in the spotlight!" I said as I jumped up and down.

"So, what are you going to sing for us today, Sammy?" Zora asked.

"Like, I am singing, Naturally by Selena and the Scene."

"Ok, whenever you're ready." Grady said.

I started to sing. I was having fun, and I was getting into it too. This was one of the first times I have sung in front of people. I mean, I have done talent shows, but this is going to be on T.V. and I have to follow up after Zac Efron. Yixe.

I finished.

"That was fantastic, Sammy!" Zora said. "You have a future in this business."

"That was great, Tammy. But Selena did a better job on that song than you did." Grady said.

I grunted. "Well, I bet I did a better job on that song than like, you will ever do." I said. Grady seemed un-phased by this insult.

Zora turned to the camera.

"In a few moments we will have the results to see who won."

30 seconds later, Grady had an envelope in his hand. He stood up to announce the winner.

"And the winner is……" I stepped forward, because I assumed that I would win.

"Zac Efron!"

"This is an outrage!" I yelled! "I won! I should have won!!!"

"Security!" called Grady. "Come and take this lunatic out of the studio."

I looked at Zac. "You may have won this time, but it is me who will have the last laugh!! Ha!" I yelled as they were taking me away.

"Cut!" Yelled Marshall. "That was a great rehearsal, everybody. Sonny, Zac, I really liked you two in the _Marriage Interrupted _sketch."

I blushed. "Thanks." I said.

~*~*~* With Chad at his house *~*~*~

TPV.

"Their sketch was really good." I said sadly.

"Pffft, no it wasn't." Chad tried to cover up.

"In fact, all of their sketches were good. They gave me the one that wasn't really good."

"Yah, that's because they're Jealous. You're the prettiest one on the show."

"But Sonny" I was cut off.

"But nothing. She doesn't measure up to you."

"Yes she does Chad."

"No, she doesn't."

"Chad, don't lie to me. You liked her before you asked me out, when you asked me out, and after you asked me out. Do you like her now?" I asked. I'm afraid of what his answer might be.

" I have a crush on her. A celebrity crush. But I love you Tawni. That's more than anyother celebrity crush."

"I thought you said celebrity crushes were only for girls."

"I was wrong." He said as he leaned in to kiss me.

I let him kiss me. Darn, Chad can wiggle his way out of any situation.

The kiss deepened. This was one the most romantic kisses we have ever had. I loved it.

I don't know how great this chapter was. Since I don't think this is the best I could have done, I am only asking for, 6 reviews again. Hope you guys like it!!

~*~*~*Twistedcandycane*~*~*~


	5. Too Fast, Too Clingy, and Too Honest

Too bad chapter 4.

(Day 3)

Ok, I decided that I didn't need to have 6 reviews for chapter 4. That's asking WAYY TOO MUCH for a chapter that's not too good. I think this chapter is pretty good, so far, I think it is my favorite. 

ENJOY!

~*~*~* In the prop house *~*~*~

SPV

I was sitting in the Prop House, skimming through an issue of _Tween Weekly. _I found another article about "Chawni". Ew, gag me with a spoon. But of course, me being me, I had to look at the article.

_Moving too fast?_

_ There have been reports that the newest couple in "Young" Hollywood is moving too fast. Exhibit A: "Tawni has been walking around the studio bragging about how perfect her boyfriend is, and how in love they are. They haven't even gone on a third date yet, but they keep telling all of their friends that they are in love, and will be with each other forever. Not likely. Exhibit B: The couple has been showing a lot of PDA lately. Pictures from _ _confirm that they are hugging, kissing, holding each other and snuggling in public. I may be old fashioned, but I thought PDA was for after the 7__th__ date, when you are official. Exhibit C: It has been rumored, but un-confirmed, that the two are moving in with each other!! They have been dating for three days! _

_ Reports and insiders all agree that moving in with each other is Tawni's idea, and that Tawni is the one telling everyone that she and Chad are in love. Mr. Cooper has been pretty silent about all of this. His publicist hasn't responded to any of our requests for an interview about "Chawni."_

_ Now tweens and teens of America and Canada, we would like you to vote to see how long you think the Chawni relationship will last. Go to the Tween Weekly website and place your vote._

_ That's all for now._

_ Jessica Adams._

Wow. I don't know if this is true, but wow. Just plain wow. Moving in with each other. 3 days. Love. Haven't even gone on a third date. That's all that my mind has picked up.

~*~*~* Tawni and Sonny's shared dressing room *~*~*~

SPV

I walked up to the vents to talk to Zora. I wanted to know if she knew if that article in _Tween Weekly_ was true. She would know. Zora tends to spy.

"Zora? Are you in there?" I asked as I knocked on the vent.

"Yup, one second." I herd a lot of moving around, it sounds like she stores a lot in those vents.

"I have a question, sorry if I seem desperate." I said

"Shoot."

"Do you know if this article is true?" I asked. She read it over. She looked stunned.

"I don't think it is Sonny." She finally answered.

"Well, what makes you think that?" I asked.

"Well, I was in the vents over Chad's dressing room, and I herd him saying something about 'ending it tomorrow' and 'sure, when I'm done you can go on a date with her' or something like that."

"When did he say this?" I asked.

"Yesterday." She said.

"That means Chad is going to break up with Tawni today!" I said. I was scared. Tawni is IN LOVE with Chad, and he is just going to leave her for dead, so to speak.

"Yup. I didn't think that their relationship would last long."

"Should we tell her?" I wondered.

"I don't think so. She will be crushed either way. And maybe I was wrong, maybe he was talking about ending something else today."

"Zora, can you do some spying and see if Chad is going to break up with Tawni?"

"Oooo! An excuse to spy! And wear black!" As she said that, she had a mischievous look on her face.

"Don't carry out your revenge just yet, Z."

"Fine." She said disappointed. "I'm going to go spy. See ya in a little bit."

~*~*~* Zora spying on Chad in Chad's vents. *~*~*~

ZPV.

I was being careful not to bang around in the vents. I didn't want to draw attention to Chad's ceiling. That would suck. I was making my way to Chad's dressing room. "Got it!" I whispered under my breath. I was there. And, perfect, Chad is there with Devon.

"So man, how's things in Tawni Town?" Devon asked.

"She is SO clingy. She has told everyone we are in love and is begging me to move in with her."

"Ouch. Are you going to?"

"Going to what?" Chad asked. I decided to get out my camera phone so I would have evidence of this conversation.

"Going to move in with her?"

"Nah. This relationship wasn't even supposed to last this long."

"Really? How long was it supposed to last?"

"It was supposed to be a hook-up. Nothing special. And I kind of wanted to get Sonny jealous." He stated. I sat there looking at my phone. Did I just hear that right? He wanted to get Sonny jealous? It doesn't surprise me. I knew he liked her. But I thought that she was just a crush.

"Dude, that's harsh." Devon stated. No kidding, Dev.

"So, when are you breaking up with her?"

"Before we leave, I'm going to ask her to come here, and break up with her."

An announcement came over the intercom. "Mac Falls cast, please report to the set for shooting. That is all."

"Oh, we should get going, man." Chad said.

"Kay, lets go."

Ok. So my hunch was right. That sucks. I still don't think we should tell Tawni. That's like telling her she is going to die, 5 minutes before telling her. I looked at my watch. Its noon. Six more hours until Tawni's heart is no longer whole.

~*~*~* Sonny's Text Messages *~*~*~

SPV

I was pacing back and forth in my dressing room. I am so glad Tawni isn't here right now. She would ask me why I was pacing, and I would lie, my voice would go all high pitched, and that wouldn't be good. My phone buzzed. Text message coming in. It was Zora.

_Zora _**Sonny **

_ My hunch was right. He is going to break up with her before the end of the day. In about six hours to be exact. _That's not good.

** Should we tell her? Would she believe us? Do you have proof? **Ok, too many questions in one text message.

_I don't think we should tell her. I doubt she would believe us. And I got almost the whole thing of video on my phone. Meet me in the vents._

**Zora, it takes me forever to get into the vents. **

_That's the only safe place for me to show you the video. And to think of a plan for revenge. _

**Fine. I will meet you in the vents. **

~*~*~* 5 minutes later….*~*~*~

"See, it didn't take you that long for you to get into the vents." Zora said. I just looked at her. I was tired from squirming.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed today." Zora stated.

"Show me the video." I said. I watched it in horror. I saw everything from how it was supposed to be just a hook-up to trying to get me jealous. That jerk.

"Wow, Chad is such a jerk!" I said.

"Should we keep this between you and me, or tell Tawni, or send the video around the internet?" Zora asked.

"I don't know. I think we should tell Tawni, and if she doesn't believe us, show her the video."

"Ok. She deserves to know that her "perfect boyfriend" is an a-"

"Zora!!" I said. I never approved of swearing.

"Donkey-but." She finished.

"Better."

~*~*~* Back in the dressing room*~*~*~

Zora was down from the vents sitting on the couch, and I was sitting at my vanity. I was nervous. My stomach was in a million knots and my heart was racing a million beats per second. My breathing was getting shallower and shallower by the second, I was sure I was going to faint.

"Sonny, you're hyperventilating! Calm down, this isn't the end of the world!"

I didn't stop.

"Ok, breathe with me. In and out. In and out. In and out. In and out." She said. We kept doing that for 5 minutes until my breathing was alright.

"Hi guys!" piped in a cheery voice. It was Tawni. I think I almost fainted.

"Wow, what's wrong with her?" Tawni asked Zora.

"Oh, she's just nervous about telling you something."

"What is it?" she asked. I got my breathing under control, swallowed and told her.

"Chad, Chad is going to break up with you before the end of the day." I stated.

"Why would you say something like that?" She asked. She sounded insulted.

"Because, I overherd him talking to one of his co-stars and he said that he was going to do it before the end of the day." Zora said.

"He also said that this was meant to be a hook-up. Nothing more." I said. I decided to leave out the part where he said that he also wanted to get me jealous.

"Yah, right, and I'm ugly." Tawni said. "Use your brain."

"Tawni, we have proof." Zora said reaching into her back pocket.

"No, you don't. You're smart enough, you probably edited whatever evidence you have on the computer so it makes him sound like he is dumping me!!" Tawni yelled.

"No, we didn't. We're your friends, we wouldn't do that." She said.

"Yah you would because you're just jealous that Chad chose me over you! I am the prettiest one on _So Random_. Chad told me himself that you don't measure up to me!" She snarled. Ouch. That hurt.

"R-R-Really?" I chocked out. I felt like I was about to cry. He would actually say that?

"Tawni!" Zora yelled. "How dare you say that to my friend!"

"I'm your friend too, and I was your friend before little miss sonshine came alomg, and you're going to be my friend long after she leaves!!" She yelled. I was just staring at them. I was trying to stop tears. I had a lump in my throat.

Zora looked shocked. "No, we were never friends Tawni. Why do you think I like the vents more than down here in Tawni town? Why do you think I hang out with Sonny more, and why do you think Chad likes Sonny more. And also wanna know what I think?!" Zora stopped to take a breath.

"What?" Tawni asked.

"Sonny is more beautiful than you. She has a heart, she cares about everyone around here. She has true inner AND outer beauty. She isn't some plastic Barbie doll who has to wear crud-loads of make-up, she is someone who likes eye-shadow and curling her hair, and leaving it at that!" Zora once again stopped and took a breath.

"Are you done yet?" Tawni asked as she rolled her eyes.

"No, but what I want to say will be to hurtful, so I am going to leave it at that."

There was silence after that, until I cut in.

"You know what you said when James broke my heart?" I asked.

She shook her head no in response.

"You said 'Tawni Hart doesn't vacuum.' You knew he was going to break my heart. You knew that he was going to hurt me. You told me you wouldn't pick up the pieces that he left behind."

She looked at me, slightly dazed.

"This is what I am going to say to you now. If Chad does break your heart, Zora and I are going to be here for you, we are going to vacuum, we are going to sweep, and we are going to mop." I left it at that and ran out of the dressing room. I was thirsty and needed to be alone for a little bit. I headed off to the cafeteria for some water, and walked for a little bit. While I was walking I let a few tears escape.

~*~*~* Dressing room. *~*~*~

"This is what I am going to say to you now. If Chad does break your heart, Zora and I are going to be here for you, we are going to vacuum, we are going to sweep, and we are going to mop." Sonny said softly. She left after that.

Tawni just sat there, staring at herself in her vanity.

"For once you're not so 'pretty' and another emotion, now are you?" I said. It was a rhetorical question.

She slightly nodded. She looked at me. She opened her mouth to say something, but someone cut in.

"Hi, Tawni. Come with me to my dressing room. We need to talk." Chad said. And with that, Tawni and him left.

I hope you guys enjoyed this!! I enjoyed writing it! 

Wanna know what happens next? Me too, 5 reviews and we will both find out!! Lol. 

PS: I am sorry you guys had to endure my last chapter, it was lame, but it was a filler chapter that got us to the climax! =] 

~*~*~* Twistedcandycane*~*~*~


	6. Th break up and The aftermath

Too bad chapter 5

**Disclaimer: too bad I don't own the characters in my story. Owell.**

**A/N I am still inspired from reading your reviews! By the way, I just noticed that in the last section of the last chapter, it didn't say who's POV it was, and I just thought I should say it was Zora's. **

**The break-up and the aftermath.**

SPV

~*~*~* Walking in the halls.*~*~*~

I finally started to cry. I cracked. I'm not just crying about what Tawni had said, but about everything. I'm crying about "Chawni" too. I still can't believe Chad said that. I would delude my self into thinking that she was just lying to make me feel bad, but I know better. I thought this would be my Hollywood romance. Bad boy meets good girl. Realizes that he isn't into plastic Barbie blondes and likes the down to earth brunette. No such luck. If you asked me now if I would still date Chad Dylan Cooper, I couldn't tell you.

~*~*~* Chad's dressing room.*~*~*~

TPV

Chad and I were walking to his room. I am going to tell him what my so called "friends" said to me. They were harsh, and had no right to say what they said.

We were here, and he opened the door, I thought he was going to hold it open, but he didn't. He opened it and walked right in, the door almost slammed behind me. Ouch.

"Tawni, we need to talk." He said bluntly.

"About what, Chaddy?" I asked.

"About us. I m just not feeling it anymore." He said. I didn't believe him. I knew he was joking so I started laughing.

"That's-a-good-one" I said between fits of laughter.

"I'm serious Tawni, its over. This was just supposed to be a hook-up. Nothing more."

"But, no this isn't happening. This can't be happening."

"Oh, but it is. I don't even know how this got so far."

"I, I thought you liked me."

"I'm Chad Dylan Cooper. I don't have to like a girl to date them. I can just date them. They fall in love with me. End of story." I felt a lump in my throat as he said this.

"Where is the guy I fell in love with?" I asked.

"We dated for three days. Not enough time for love to build."

"I thought we were going to move in with each other?"

"No, we weren't, and we aren't." He said harshly.

"But-" I was cut off,

"Tawni listen. We aren't meant to be. We aren't in love. And I am not dating you anymore. You're just going to have to realize it."

I just stared at him. I was frozen. I was shocked. I can't believe it.

"What about the nicknames and the PDA?" I finally choked out.

"They were all for the benefit of my favorite random." He said. He got my hopes up as he walked towards me.

"Sonny." He finally said, and looked away.

"Wait, this was all just to get Sonny jealous??!!" I yelled.

"Yes and no. You were just too, too clingy."

I just stared at him in response. I couldn't believe that he would be saying this to me. I was clingy?

"Now, if you don't get out of my dressing room and off my set in 30 seconds, I will call security." I took this as my cue and left.

"Oh and Tawni?" he said. I turned around, hoping he changed his mind.

"Yes?" I asked, my voice hopeful.

"Expect that your picture will be on the _Banned Wall_ along side with Zac Efron again."

"Oh." Was all I could say before I rushed out.

ZPV

~*~*~* Chad's vents.*~*~*~

"Oh and Tawni?" Chad said. Tawni turned around, probably hoping that Chad would take back what he said.

"Yes?" She said hopeful. Yup. She was hopeful.

"Expect that your picture will be on the _Banned Wall_ along side with Zac Efron again." Chad said.

"Oh" is all she said before she ran out the door. I feel bad for Tawni. I got this on video so Sonny wouldn't go out with this jerk.

SPV

~*~*~*Walking*~*~*~

"Wahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!" a cry came from my dressing room. I ran the rest of the way to the dressing room. Tawni was crying on her chair holding Putty Two-shoes version 2.0.

"We coke jup wi ee!!" Tawni said, or, attempted to say.

"He broke up with you?" I asked.

"es" she said. I assume that's an yes.

It was silent for a minute. I was holding back the temptation to say "I told you so" but if I was like this, I wouldn't want to hear it.

Her crying finally sub-sided.

"Aren't you going to say 'I told you so'? She asked.

"I would, but you've learned that the hard way." I said.

She just stared.

"You were right." She finally said. "He broke up with me. And he simply didn't say 'its over'. He called me clingy. He said the nicknames and PDA was for your benefit and he said that we aren't meant to be. We aren't in love and that he isn't dating me.

"I thought he actually liked you." I said. Tears came to her eyes.

"He, he, he said that he, he, he's Chad D-Dylan C-C-C-Cooper. He, he, he, he, doesn't need to like like like a g, g, girl to date them." She broke into sobs again.

"That jerk. That jerk!" I yelled. Tawni just kept sobbing. "Tawn, will you be okay until I get back?" I asked.

"Great, just leave me in my time of need!!" She said between sobs.

"Its okay, Sonny, I'll look after her, you go to what you need to do." Nico cut in. he just walked in and put an arm around her in an attempt to comfort her. Surprisingly, she let him.

~*~*~* Chad's dressing room*~*~*~

"Chad, what in the world is wrong with you?!!" I barged right in and yelled.

"What do you mean?" he said oh so innocently.

"You breaking up with Tawni in the harshest of ways!" I screamed!

"Well…" he trailed off. Oh crud, he's turning on his charm.

"Well, well what?!"

"Well, I broke up with her so we could finally be together." He said as he put his hand under my chin and another around the left side of my waist, his hand was touching the small of my back.

"Together?" I asked.

"Yes, together." He whispered.

"But-"

"Shh, the time for talking is over." He put the hand that was on my chin to my mouth, a finger shushing me.

"Now, Sonny, will you be my girlfriend?" He asked, hopeful.

I pretended to think about it.

"No."

"Good, now, kiss me. He said in leaning to kiss me.

"I said no, Chad." I said as I pushed away.

"You said no?"

"Yes."

"Yes you said yes, or no you said yes?"

"Yes I said no."

"But, but why??" he asked.

"When you dated Tawni, you proved exactly to be the boyfriend I don't want. The pet names, the PDA, the way you talked to her basically."

"I was _the PERFECT _ boyfriend." he said.

"You may have been _the PERFECT_ boyfriend, but you weren't _my _imperfect boyfriend. And when you broke up with her, you also proved that you can fool any girl, and you're willing to do anything to get your way. Well, I need a guy that doesn't need to fool me."

"But it won't be like that with you and me."

"You and I will never be. Truth be told Chad, I don't want to be on the list of ex-girlfriends you have that Tawni, my friend is on."

"You won't be on that list."

"Yup, you're right. I won't be on that list because I am not giving you that chance in my life. Sure I may have liked you, but you have proved to be everything I don't want."

~*~*~* Sonny and Tawni's shared dressing room*~*~*~

SPV

I walked into mine and Tawni's dressing room. Tawni looked better. She looked calm. She was still sad and her eyes were blood-shocked, but she looked better.

"Hey Tawn, how are you feeling?" I asked.

"Heartbroken but better. And slightly pretty!" she said.

"That's good." I said.

"Yah, Nico really knows what to say when I'm down."

"Aww, that's sweet."

"Yah…" she gushed.

"Do you like him?"

"Slightly, but I'm not ready for another relationship."

"Aw, I understand."

~*~*~* _Z_**o**r_**a**_*~*~*~

ZPV

I was walking down the halls, planning my scheme of revenge for Chad. Triple time. Why triple? Because He broke Sonny's heart. He broke up with Tawni harshly. And he was trying to hook up with Sonny.

Oo, maybe I could replace his shampoo with pink hair dye, and his cologne with the worst smelling perfume possible, and when he is sleeping, write WOMANIZER across his head in permanent marker. Muahaha. I like it.

~*~*~* _**Revenge**_*~*~*~

I was in Chad's dressing room. He was off shooting a few scenes of _Mac Falls, _so I had some time.

I made my way into his shower. I replaced his shampoo with bleach instead of pink hair dye, and than I replaced his conditioner with purple hair dye. I replaced his cologne with a concoction I created in my chem.-lab at home. Man did it stink! I mixed it with some of his cologne, some of this stinky perfume with a name I can't even pronounce and some stinky stuff I found around the house and my studio. I made sure it was poisonous, but the smell was toxic. Okay, all set, and when he has his four o'clock nap, I'm going to write in thick black permanent marker WOMANIZER. He is going to be all fixed up with his new hair. I plan to take a picture, and if he wakes up and decides to run after me, I am going to run into the _Mac Falls_ girl's washroom and send a copy to Nico and hop in the vents and make my way to the dressing room. Haha.

I got up into my vents to watch the show. I memorized Chad's schedule just for this plan. He always has a shower at two-thirty. Right now its two-twenty-five. I got my phone ready for the video of when he walks out of the shower. Than I am going to send

The video to Nico. I told Nico not to do anything with it until he has my say so.

Chad's showers usually last half-an-hour. I looked at my watch. I have thirty-five minutes until the results of Chad's make-over are in. Might as well make my self comfy.

~*~*~* 37 minutes later. *~*~*~

"Ahhhhhh!" came a shrill, girlish scream. My phone is ready.

I could see Chad. His hair was hot-pink! I got the video.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid randoms!" he muttered. "Which one did it? Zana! Zana did it!" Who the heck is Zana? I asked myself.

"My hair, my hair is HOT PINK! UHGGG!" he yelled, frustrated. He looked at his clock.

"3:55" he muttered under his voice. "Time for my 4 o'clock nap." He lay down in his bed. He tossed and turned. It took him about half an hour to falls asleep. But he fell asleep. Eventually.

I silently got down from the vents. I got my permanent marker and I wrote WOMANIZER on his fore-head. Haha. It was right there on his fore-head. I took a video on my phone. I found a flashlight. I used it to get a good video and a good picture. I decided I had to milk this cow further, and that I needed a video of him awake.

"Hey, Chad, Chad, oh Chaddykins." I said softly to bring it out of his sleep.

"Yah, yah Sonny?" he asked.

" Can you wake up, I need a picture of you're handsome face." I said, almost choking on my words.

"Well anything for you baby." He said. He got up and smiled a "dashing smile" for my phone. It was still on video, but I can make a picture of it later.

"Hey, wait, you're not Sonny! Zana!" He growled.

"Its Zora, womanizer." I stated smugly.

"What the heck?" he said.

"Look in a mirror, wise one!" he did as I advised him to do. As he was doing so, I was slowly backing away from him to towards the door.

"ZANA!!" he screamed. He was chasing after me, screaming and cussing as he ran. I was faster than him. I got into the girls washroom, and nobody was in it. Chad had the brains not to follow me in. He was banging on the door and screaming "ZANA!"

I quickly got up into the vents, and as I was crawling to my dressing room, I sent the picture to Nico.

_Pretty funny picture Z. What are you thinking about doing with it?_ Nico texted me.

**Oh, I have a few plans. I will be there in 20 minutes. I need you to lock mine and Sonny's dressing room and hide in there with everyone from **_**So Random**_**. Chad is ticked and he is probably coming over there right now. Hurry, Hurry!!! **I needed to have a secret meeting with the cast of _So Random_.

A few minutes I got another text from Nico._ Okay, we did as you asked. Everyone is in the room and everyone has seen the picture. Sonny is debating over whether the picture is funny or cruel, and Chad is over here ticked._

**Don't worry; I'm not planning anything terrible. He is just going to get what is coming to him for Dating and Breaking Tawni's heart, and another friend. Don't ask, you'll find out soon enough. **

_Okay. I'll see you soon. _

**What did you guys think? I hope you guys liked it. Okay, I need you guys to tell me what you think Zora should do with the picture. Nothing too harsh, but nothing too soft. And something fitting the crime (Dating Tawni and Breaking her heart, and Breaking Sonny's heart and hitting on her just after Chad broke up with Tawni). **

**I'm planning on ending this story soon, because I don't want it to get off topic. **

**Hope this chapter makes sense, its late and I am tired!**

**Wanna know what happens next? 8 reviews and you'll find out!!**

**~*~*~*Twistedcandycane*~*~*~**


	7. Too bad : Epilogue

Too Bad : Epilogue.

**Too bad** that the video of _Chad_ was sent to all the girls at the Studios.

**Too bad** that someone posted the video on the tween weekly website.

**Too bad** _Chad_ missed his chance with _Sonny_.

But Sonny was **so glad** to be over him.

**Too bad** Zora had to take an unpaid leave for 2 weeks from the show.

**Too bad** the cast of So Random couldn't do the show for a week because of an agreement between the two shows and _Mr. Condor_. [Both shows don't do the show for a week; _Chad_ takes an unpaid leave for 6 weeks, _Zora_ for 2; and they might have to do a crossover show.]

_**Sonny**_ is taking a 3 week vacation from the studios to go back to Wisconsin. Simply just because she wants to see her friends and family she left behind when she came on her adventure to Hollywood. 

_**Chad**_ has to take a break from Hollywood. His mom is NOT impressed with his behavior ; neither is his director, Johnny. He has to go far away from Hollywood; one of the only places he has known for the last 10 years of his life. And if he screws up while he is away, another week of leave is attached to the 6 week leave. If he reaches a certain number of weeks, he is off the show for good. 

_**Tawni**_ is getting over the break up with Chad. She isn't as heartbroken as she thought she would be. Will she meet a new someone and this will be more permanent? Or Will an old flame wonder into her life? She doesn't know. She doesn't think she wants to know that much.

_**[Preview for a sequel to Too Bad. The sequel will only continue if I get 5-10 people saying that they want the sequel. Btw: Names for the sequel would be really appreciated.]**_

"Chad, we have a few concerns regarding your social life," Johnny said. "The video released to the _Tween Weekly_ website is very, very upsetting." Chad just sat there in the uncomfortable office chair waiting for the director to continue.

"Chad, Condor Studios and the staff for the Falls have decided that you will take an unpaid leave from the show." Chad was outraged at this.

"ME?! Why should I have to take an unpaid leave?! What about the creep who snuck into my vents?! Huh?! What about that little twit?!" He yelled at the director. Chad was sure he was red in the face. The director just sat there taking in the outburst.

"Zora will be taking a two week leave from her show. Unpaid, of course. You will be taking a 6 week leave. Unpaid."

"Me? Why?! 6 WEEKS!?! I WILL SUE!"

**Too bad** _Chad's_ a jerk.

**Too bad** _Sonny_ might like someone else.

**Too bad** _their_ relationship only lasted 3 days.

**Too bad** _Tawni_ rushed things way too fast.

But _Sonny_ is a big girl now. She can take care of her self.

_**Hey guys, sorry it took me too long to update, and than you open the story to find the end. Truth is, there's no other way to explain what to happened. But I would love to write a sequel for this story. I want to show different layers to some characters. The next story would circle around Chad and whats going on with him. It will also she a bit of Tawni with "healing" her heart, and finding its not as heartbroken as she thought it was, and Sonny in Wisconsin, but not as much as I want to zone in on Chad. Guys the first story went on with you, the second story would have to as well. Remember, 5-10 votes [or more] in favor of the sequel, the sequel will commence!! **_

_**Lol. **_

_**~*~*~Twistedcandycane*~*~* **_


End file.
